Donkey Kong (TTS and TDI)
Donkey Kong is a supporting character on The Toad Show and a contestant Toadal Drama Island. He is a member of The Killer Koopas and has no alliance. Biography Donkey Kong was born in The Konga, a forest in the Mushroom Kingdom. He had many family members and his dad, Cranky Kong, once fought with Mario. One day while he was out eating bananas, he tripped and fell from his tree. The force of the impact shattered his skull and rearanged his brain. He came back to life a few short hours later. The other Kong's worshiped him for his resurrecting powers and made him the tribe leader. The Mushroom Kingdom got word of this. So they ordered a team of Mushroom Retainers to capture him and bring him to the castle. E. Gadd studied how DK could revive himself so he could replicate it. He never found an answer of why he wouldn't die. Since then DK has become a perminent resident of The Mushroom Kingdom. Personality Dk's main thing is his constant demise. The guy cannot catch a break. He dies at least once in every video he appears in. While other characters die often, DK dies the most. His death's are often random and absurd. They can also be gruesome. DK has some anger issues too and yells at the others alot. Whenever he gets mad he usually gets killed. DK seems to be a slave to the others, forced to carry much of the others stuff. Relationships DK has little to no friends. Luigi, Iggy, and Blooper are debatable friends. He hangs with them often during Toadal Drama Island, but Luigi deliberately killed DK over Bowser in Party of the Century. Stating that "he was more fun to kill". Nobody really cares about DK. His dad, Cranky, sees him as weak along with his cousin, Diddy. he has no real enemies, people just kill him alot. Toad, Mario, Luigi, and Bowser are among many who have killed him purposely. Deaths DK has many death's. The reason for his resurrections are unclear. Some say he can just regenerate dead or broken parts. Others say he has hundreds of 1-ups stored in his fur. Regardless, DK has the highest death count on The Toad Show and Toadal Drama Island. Here is a list of Dk's many death's. * Mushroom Movie: Cut inhalf by a weight he was using. * Toad Wood Idiot: 1.) Impaled on his canoe paddle. 2.) Killed in a car crash when Toad distracted him. * Concentration of constipation: Crushed by a rapidly expanding Toad. * Talk My Head Off: Stabbed in the chest by Toad's sword. * Christmas Special: Poisoned by Bowser's Poison Pizza. * Halloween Special: Got impaled on his own pitchfork. * Party of the Century: 1.) Randomly shot in the forehead. 2.) Eaten by Iggy's man-eating dog (offscreen) 3.) Frozen to death by Lemmy's automatic freeze ice cube (offscreen) 4.) Shot in the head by Luigi for being "fun to kill". 5.) Assumingly killed in Kamek's Bob-omb cake explosion. * 6.) Stabbed by Oddball for being very heavy. * One Year Tribute: 1.) Crashed into a wall with his Mario Kart. 2.) Cut in half while in the sky with Toad's sword. 3.) Shot by Master Chief. (offscreen) 4.) Seen stuck to the wall covered in blood, It's not seen how this happened. 5.) Impaled on a lamp post. * Not So Happy Campers: 1.) Drowned after falling off his boat. 2.) Axed in the face by Toadette for calling her nice. * The Big Sleep: Bled to death after his arm is bitten off by Morton. * Dodgebrawl: Killed by a flying koopa shell. * Not Quite Famous: Face crushed by Roy's spikeball. * The Sucky Outdoors: Killed by a Mama Bear after killing her cub. * Phobia Factor: Crushed by a killer robot. * Up The Creek: Head ripped off by a shark. * Paintball Deerhunt: Shot by Mario. Trivia *DK's total number of death's is 27. *The reason DK was by ILVGwebmaster to constantly die was because he was Emoevan7's least favorite Mario character. *Until Emoevan7's idea to constantly kill him, DK was not going to be a character on The Toad Show. *His size seems to change often until Later in the series. Sometimes he is seen to be the size of Toadsworth but other times he is as big as Bowser. *DK did not die in Not So Happy Campers Pt. 2, however this is part two and he did die in part 1. *He, along with Petey, are the only characters who have no alliances. Gallery DKJUNLGEDK.jpg|Thumbs up DK in Donkey kong Jungle Climber Normal donkeykong.jpg|Flying DK in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast DonkeyKong DKJB.jpg|Hand slam DK in Donkey Kong: Jungle beat Dk poser.jpg|Flexing DK in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat DkkartDS.jpg|DK breaks his kart in Mario kart DS DkRhinoChargeDS.jpg|DK in Mario Kart DS DKMP8.png|DK in Mario Party 8 DonkeyDKCR.png|DK in Donkey kong Country Returns Donkey-Kong-Country-Returns.jpg|DK and Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country Returns Dkslugguh.PNG|DK eating bannanas in Mario Superstar Sluggers Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Killer Koopas Category:Kongs Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:Supporting Cast Category:Emoevan7's Characters Category:Animated Characters